Argument Over Butlers
by The On and Off Author
Summary: The long awaited sequel of Argument Over Masters! I hope you enjoy reading.


**Arguement Over Butlers**

**'Ello ladies and gentlepeoplez! This, is the sequel of Arguement Over Masters! (insert fangirl/fanboy squeals!)**

**It's been like...3 or 4 days maybe since it came out, and look I got bored and writing at like 1 am in the morning :D! So without further a due,**

**Arguement Over Bulters. Enjoy.**

"...Excuse me?" Ciel said, incredulously, glaring at Alois.

Alois side glanzed at Ciel uninterestedly with a plain, bored expression on his face. Though a few moments later Alois broke out into a giggling fit. Clutching a hand on his side, he stumbled towards Ciel, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ciel gasped slightly at the foreign contact. He did not like being touched by anyone other than Sebastion. He didn't even like being touched by Elizabeth very much.

Sebastian...

Ciel scoffed. "Sebastian is far more superior than that." By 'that' he meant Claude, motioning a gesture towards him. Alois seemed very offended by that statement, exaggerating a look of exasperation on his face.

"Oh yeah? Claude has gold silverware!" Alois retorted.

"Sebastian can serve dishes perfectly, rather than Claude can." He laced the other butler's name with slight disguist. "I mean, a speck? Sebastian makes sure that the plate is clean and polished before serving to me." Ciel had slapped the hand off his shoulder, making Alois stumble back.

"Claude serves me without getting annoyed." Alois sneered.

"At least Sebastian _shows_ emotion, it's what makes him so attractive." Ciel retorted.

"Your butler's hair is far too long."

"Your butler should invest in a comb."

The two butlers stood in shock at their usually well-behaved masters, who were rolling around on the dirty, bloody carpet. They have entirely forgotten about them.

"Young master..."Sebastian muttered to himself. He couldn't believe that Ciel had called him attractive in his previous insults. He couldn't say that he wasn't flattered although. Ciel was always making surprises to the demon.

Claude on the other hand, couldn't believe too well that Alois was fighting for him. It was unbelievable.

Currently, Alois had gotten the advantage, who was above him, grabbing Ciel's tie and preparing to throw a punch at him. Sebastian's eyes widened and quickly grabbed the little earl away from Alois, who "missed" and fell to the ground, almost flat on his face, who was hurriedly recovered by Claude.

Sebastian held Ciel close to him, bridal style, glaring at the other two with cold eyes. "We will be leaving." They turned around to the exit of the mansion and left to the carriage.

_Inside the coach._

"Is the young master unharmed?" Sebastian asked, examining the boy carefully for injuries.

Ciel nodded, blinking. Sebastian smiled. "I was surprised at what the young master said earlier." Said earl blushed faintly. Sitting up, he glared at Sebastian.

"I...was only trying to get my point across." He heisitantly started. Sebastian smiled charmingly at his little earl, he leaned foward.

"What point would that be young master?" He asked, teasingly, he caressed Ciel's pink tinted cheek with his gloved hand, only to be slapped away.

"Shut up and let's get going. I want to have my sweets. Plus your uniform looks tattered and awful." Sebastian had to refrain from a smirk.

"Yes, my Lord."

**I fail T_T! This was shorter than Arguement Over Master T_T! Plus I was going to make this equally have SebCielly-ness and ClaudeAlois but since we don't know much about Claude and Alois that I can't make a sufficent enough of shounen-ai ;_;**

**Yay! 'Tis finished though! To all the people who have read Arguement Over Masters, you completely spammed my Email with all the reviews, author alerts, author favs, story alerts. All I can say is thank you. That was the good kind of spam ;) Let's try to get more for this sequel shall we?**

**Lol, we Kuroshitsuji fans shall spam the internet with Team Phantomhive and Team Trancy! **

**Like Twilight, but HELL of a lot better.**

**GO TEAM PHANTOMHIVE! XD!**

**And to ****Totalamuto****: We were both thinking the same thing, I bet :D~!**

**Bye Bye~!**


End file.
